


The North Remembers

by VaniOswald



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaniOswald/pseuds/VaniOswald
Summary: Die rote Hochzeit ist vorbei. Talisa Stark hat niemals existiert. Das ist der Zeitpunkt als Vajessa Lea Tackenberg plötzlich in einer ihr unbekannten Welt aufwacht. Als sie ein klägliches Jaulen hört, schlägt sie sich durch das Gebüsch bis zum Ufer eines Flusses und macht dort eine Entdeckung die ihr Leben von Grund auf verändern wird.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Es war dunkel um mich herum. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und wurde erneut mit der Finsternis konfrontiert. Als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, die um mich herum herrschte, erkannte ich die großen Schemen von Bäumen. Im Hintergrund vernahm ich das Zirpen von Grillen, das Rascheln von Blättern im Wind und irgendwo schuhute eine Eule, alles gewöhnliche Geräusche eines Waldes und irgendwo in einiger Entfernung hörte ich das Rauschen eines Flusses. Da stellte sich mir jedoch die Frage, wo ich war? Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Hause, in meine kleine Wohnung war, als mir plötzlich schwindelig wurde und die Welt um mich herum dunkel wurde. Dies war jedoch weit entfernt eines Waldes gewesen. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wo ich mich befand und bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun, dieser Wald ähnelte denen in Deutschland nicht im entferntesten. Gab es hier womöglich wilde Tiere? Langsam setze ich mich auf, als ein anderes Geräuch die Stille des Waldes durchbrach. Es klang wie ein Heulen oder Jaulen eines Wolfes. Ich rutschte rückwärts mit dem Rücken an einen Baum heran und zog mich an dessen Stamm auf die Beine. Bei jedem Rascheln das aus dem Gebüch kam hatte ich Angst, dass sich gleich ein wildes Tier auf mich stürzen würde. Die Zeit verging, das Jaulen erklang immer wieder, kam aber nicht näher. Meine Neugierde wuchs mit jeder Minute die verging. Schließlich siegte die Neugierde, ich hob einen Ast vom Boden auf und ging langsam und leise in Richtung des Geräuches. Ich hörte wie das Rauschen des Flusses näher kam, meine Knie wurden weich, als ich mich hinter dem letzten Gebüch befand, welches mich von dem Ufer des Flusses und dem unheimlichen Jaulen trennte. Tief atmete ich durch, trat mutig aus dem Gebüch und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt stand ein riesiger Wolf der seinen Kopf langsam in meine Richtung drehte. Er starrte mich aus seinen gelben Augen an und bläckte seine Zähne. Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter. Der Wolf schloss sein Maul, legte den Kopf schief und kam schließlich vorsichtig auf mich zu. Direkt vor mir blieb er stehen und war zu meinem Schock beinahe so groß wie ich, mit meinen 1,60 m konnte ich auch nicht behaupten besonders groß zu sein. Er schien meine Angst zu bemerken, denn er senkte seinen gigantischen Kopf, sah mich treuherzig an und stupste mir mit seiner Schnauze vorsichtig in den Bauch. Ich lachte leise auf, hob langsam die Hand und begann durch sein weiches Fell zu streicheln. Dabei bemerkte ich die Verletzungen die das arme Tier hatte, es wunderte mich jedoch ziemlich, dass diese anscheinend durch Pfeile entstanden. Der Wolf schlich um mich herum und schubste mich anschließend vorsichtig näher zum Fluss. Dort kam er wieder vor mich und schien mit seiner Schnauze auf etwas in der Dunkelheit zu zeigen. Ich trat noch etwas näher ans Wasser heran und blieb erneut wie erstarrt stehen. ,,Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es mir geschockt. Im Wasser trieb ein Körper, aus dessen Oberkörper mehrere Pfeile ragten. ,,Du willst das ich ihm helfe nicht wahr?" fragte ich an den Wolf gewand, der zu meiner Überraschung ein zustimmendes Heulen ausstieß. ,,Okay, dann wollen wir mal." Ich stief mir meine Superstars von den Füßen und watete langsam ins kalte Wasser. Mein Hellblaues Sommerkleid zog sich mit Wasser voll und meine nackten Füße fanden nur schwer Halt auf dem matschigen Untergrund. Durch einen ungeschickten Schritt rutschte ich schließlich aus und landete unter Wasser. Als wieder hoch kam ging ich noch ein Stück und griff schließlich nach dem Körper, den ich jetzt als einen jungen Mann erkannte und zog in an Land. Meine langen nassen dunkelblond-hellbraunen Haare fielen mir ins Gesicht, während ich erleichtert den Puls fand. Durch meine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester konnte ich seine Wunden einigermaßen versorgen, nur an den Pfeilen die noch immer aus seinem Oberkörper ragten konnte ich im Moment nichts ausrichten, ging jedoch davon aus das diese keine wichtigen Organe verletzt hatten, da er sonst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Der Wolf beobachtete mich genauestens während meiner Versorgung. Als ich erstmal fertig war, sah ich mir den jungen Mann etwas genauer an. Er war etwa 1.80 m groß, muskulös, hatte braun-rote Haare und trug wie ich jetzt feststellte altmodische Klamotten. Alles in allem war er ziemlich attraktiv. Ich erschrak als ich ein Knacken vernahm, aus dem Gebüch kamen mehrere Männer mit Fackeln getreten. Der Wolf der sich anfangs schützend vor uns gestellt hatte, entspannte sich und lief freudig auf die Männer zu. ,, Grauwind!" Ein Mann mittleren Alters löste sich aus der Gruppe kam einige Schritte auf mich zu. ,,König Robb!" Er drehte sich um, verlangte nach einer Decke und kam schließlich auf uns zu. Langsam kniete er sich neben mich, legte mir die Decke um und überprüfte seinerseits den Herzschlag des vor uns liegenden Mannes. ,,Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr unserem König das Leben gerettet habt!"


	2. Der König des Nordens

Es waren inzwischen zwei Wochen vergangenen seit dem ich mich in dem Lager der Nordmänner befand. Lord Howland Reet, welcher mich an dem Fluss, den er Trident nannte, gefunden hatte, erzählte mir von dem Krieg der im Moment herrschte, von der roten Hochzeit und dem Verschwinden ihres Königs im Trident, welches auf seinen Schattenwolf Grauwind zurück zu führen war. Eben dieser schien anscheinend einen Narren an mir gefressen zu haben, denn er wich mir, wann immer er nicht bei seinem Herrchen war, nicht von der Seite. Inzwischen wusste ich wahrscheinlich über sämtliche Vorkommnisse in Westeros bescheid, nur wie ich hier her kam konnte sich niemand erklären. 

Ich befand mich gerade in meinem kleinen Zelt und war dabei mein dunkelgrünes Kleid, welches einen schönen Kontrast zu meinen strahlend grünen Augen hatte, zu schnüren, als ich ein leises Rascheln vom Zelteingang hörte und sich eine große Schnauze herein streckte. ,,Grauwind!" brachte ich lachend hervor, als der graue Schattenwolf auf mich zu tapste und ich streichelte ihm über den großen, schönen Kopf. ,,Begleitest du mich ein bisschen, mein Schöner?" fragte ich ihn und erhielt ein zustimmendes Heulen, das mich erneut lachen ließ. Zusammen mit dem majestätischen Tier verließ ich mein Zelt und machte mich auf den Weg zu mehreren verwundeten Soldaten, um ihre Verbände zu wechseln und die Wunden zu versorgen. Die Nordmänner hatten mich freundlich und ohne Vorurteile in ihrem Lager aufgenommen und waren dankbar über die Versorgung ihrer Verletzungen, besonders die Versorgung ihres Königs lag ihnen sehr am Herzen. Zu Anfang hatten sie es strickt abgelehnt, dass ich als ihr Gast arbeitete, doch ich konnte es mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren bei ihnen zu leben, von ihren Vorräten zu essen und selbst nichts zu tun. Nun versorgte ich die Verletzungen, half bei sonstigen Beschwerden und verbrachte die Zeit Zeit danach damit die Wunden des Königs zu versorgen und sein Fieber zu senken oder manchmal einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Die Nordmänner nannten mich inzwischen die Lebensretterin des Königs. 

Als ich mit den Versorgungen der Soldaten fertig war, ging ich mit Grauwind, der schwanzwedelnd neben mir her lief, zum Koch des Lagers um mir mein Frühstück zu holen. Mit einer Schüssel in der sich zwei Scheiben Brot und Wurst befand, sowie einem Becher Milch machte ich es mir an einem Baumstamm gemütlich, während Grauwind sich freudig über sein großes Stück Fleisch vermachte. ,,My Lady!" ertönte eine Stimme, als ich gerade den letzten Schluck meiner Milch trank und kaum zehn Sekunden später stand Lord Reet vor mir. ,,Ich glaube es geht König Robb besser. Sein Fieber ist beinahe vollständig gesunke. Könntet...könntet ihr nach ihm sehen?" brachte Howland Reet aufgeregt hervor. Grauwind, der wohl den Namen seines Herrchens verstanden hatte in Richtung von dessen Zelt, drehte sich jedoch nach wenigen Metern um und schien mich auffordernd anzusehen. ,,Ich komme sofort."

Ich betrat wie schon so oft in den letzten beiden Wochen das Zelt des Königs und bemerkte sofort die Veränderung. Die Lacken waren nicht so verwühlt und verschwitzt wie sonst, König Robb schien zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen einigermaßen gut geschlafen zu haben, so weit man das schlafen nennen konnte, er war eigentlich die ganze Zeit ohne Bewusstsein. Grauwind saß neben dem Bett und beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen genauestens. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung stellte ich fest, dass das Fieber tatsächlich erheblich gesunken war und auch die Wunden, welche die Pfeile hinterlassen hatten gut verheilten. Ich hatte mich bereits umgedreht um das Zelt wieder zu verlassen, als ich eine Berührung an meiner Hand spürte. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte sah ich dass König Robb seine Augen geöffnet hatte und seine Hand um meine geschlossen hatte.   
,,Ihr seid wach wach. Wie geht es Euch?" ,,Als wenn ich von einem Karren überrollt worden wäre." entgegnete er leise. ,,Ihr müsst meine Lebensretterin sein." ,,Woher wollt Ihr das wissen, Euer Majestät?" ,,Ich bekam vorhin mit wie Howland Reet mit jemanden darüber sprach Euch holen zu wollen." entgegnete er. ,, Dann wird es wohl so sein, Euer Majestät." sagte ich leise. ,,Ihr scheint bereits zu wissen wer ich bin." ,,Ihr seid der König des Nordens." Ich sah wie sich ein schmunzeln auf seine Lippen legte. ,,Das auch. Mein Name ist Robb Stark und wem habe ich das Vergnügen, außer mit meiner Lebensretterin?" ,,Ich bin Vajessa Lea Tackenberg." ,,Sehr erfreut, My Lady." ,,Ich bin keine Lady." ,,Für mich seid Ihr das!" Überrascht blickte ich auf und sah in die schönsten, strahlend blauen Augen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich verlor mich regelrecht in ihnen. Ein lauter Knall von draußen ließ mich schließlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück kommen und auch König Robb schien im ersten Moment reichlich verwirrt. ,,Ihr solltet Euch so wenig wie möglich bewegen bis Eure Verletzungen verheilt sind. Entschuldigt mich." sagte ich und wollte das Zelt nun endgültig verlassen. ,,Wartet! Kommt Ihr wieder?" fragte König Robb. ,,Morgen. Um Eure Wunden zu versorgen." Nach diesen Worten verließ ich nun wirklich das Zelt und traf davor auf Lord Reet. ,,Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er sofort. ,,Besser, aber fragt ihn doch selbst nochmal." schlug ich schmunzelnd vor und als er verstand was ich meinte verstand er sofort im Inneren. 

Den Rest des Tages konnte ich mich nur schwer auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, immer wieder sah ich die schönen Augen des Königs vor mir. Die Nordmänner bemerken meine Unaufmerksamkeit, doch sie sprachen mich zum Glück nicht darauf an, dachten sich ihren Teil wohl selbst. 

Doch auch in der Nacht wurde ich nicht verschont. In meinen Träumen sah ich immer wieder einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit braun-roten lockigen Haaren und wunderschönen blauen Augen, der mich schmunzelnd und liebevoll ansah. Nach einem dieser Träume verließ ich mein Zelt und trat in die klare Nacht heraus. Im Licht der Sterne und des Mondes ging ich langsam auf einen Hügel ausserhalb des Lagers und blickte von dort über die vielen Zelte, doch mein Blick blieb bei einem großen Zelt in der Mitte des Lagers hängen. Ich verstand nicht was geschah, als ich das erste Mal in seine Augen sah. Robb Stark. Der König des Nordens. Der König meiner Träume.


	3. Trost & Gespräche

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich wie gerädert und doch hatte sich, zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in mir ausgebreitet. Nachdem ich mit den ersten Vorsorgungen für diesen Tag fertig war, machte ich mich wie jeden Morgen auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Es wunderte mich selbst, wie schnell sich dieser Ablauf eingependelt hatte und wie schnell ich mich an diese Welt gewöhnt hatte. Früher hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können einmal so weit auf dem Land zu leben ohne Netz Verbindung und Internet. Meine Schwester nannte mich den typischen Großstadtmensch. Doch das alles schien sich nun geändert zu haben, ich fühlte mich wohl hier, in diesem großen Zeltlager mitten im Wald, es interessierte mich nicht ob ich eine Nachricht oder ein Update verpasste. Es war so anders hier, so schön. Niemanden interessierte es, dass ich nur eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester gemacht hatte, viel mehr waren sie mir sehr dankbar für meine Hilfe. Ich empfand es als schön, einmal Anerkennung und Dank zu bekommen, als immer nur Vorwürfe. Ich liebte es hier in Westeros!

Nachdem ich fertig gefrühstückt hatte brachte ich dem Koch das Geschirr zurück. ,,Hat es Euch geschmeckt, My Lady?" fragte dieser mich wie jedes Mal. ,,Es war wunderbar wie immer." Der Koch schien sich sichtbar über dieses Kompliment zu freuen, er wünschte mir noch einen schönen Tag und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit. Ich machte mich indes auf den Weg zu König Robb und betrat kurz darauf das große Zelt in der Mitte des Lagers. Kaum das ich mich im Inneren befand, kam auch schon Grauwind freudig auf mich zu gelaufen und ries mich beinahe von den Füßen. ,,Hallo, mein Schöner!" begrüßte ich den prächtigen Schattenwolf lachend. ,,Lady Vajessa!" erklang es von der anderen Seite des Zeltes. König Robb hatte sich leicht in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und sah mich ebenso freudig an wie sein tierischer Freund. Ich löste mich von Grauwind und trat langsam an sein Bett heran. ,,Wie geht es Euch, Euer Majestät?" ,,Jetzt wo Ihr hier seit, geht es mir schon viel besser." antwortete er und sah mich leicht lächelnd an. ,,Es freut mich das es Euch besser geht, Euer Majestät." Während ich das sagte begann ich vorsichtig damit die Verbände um seine Brust zu lösen und versuchte dabei nicht allzu offensichtlich auf seine perfekt definierten Muskeln zu starren. ,,Habt Ihr noch schmerzen?" ,,Es geht." Als ich den letzten Verband entfernt hatte, griff ich nach einer Flasche Alkohol und einem Lappen und begann die Wunden zu reinigen. ,,Ahhh." ,,Verzeihung, Euer Majestät." ,,Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen." sagte er. ,,Wann denkt Ihr sind die Wunden verheilt?" fragte er mich, während ich ihm neue Verbände anlegte. ,,Es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis Eure Verletzungen vollkommen verheilt sind. Aber ich fürchte die Narben, die bleiben, werden Euch immer daran erinnern, dass Ihr nicht so leicht zu töten seid, wie manche es annehmen." ,,Und daran was ich alles verloren habe." sagte er düster. ,,Entschuldigt, Euer Majestät, ich...ich wollte nicht..." ,,Es gibt nichts wofür Ihr Euch entschuldigen müsstet, My Lady. Es ist meine Schuld. Meine allein." unterbrach er mich. ,,Ihr konntet nichts dafür, Ihr konntet nicht wissen was passieren würde." ,,Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Walder Frey, den Eid den ich gebrochen habe, nicht einfach so hin nimmt. Dadurch das ich keine Frau heiraten wollte, die ich nicht kannte und liebte und meinen Onkel Edmure stattdessen dazu brachte, habe ich den viertelsen Teil meiner Armee verloren und noch viel schlimmer, meine Mutter. Davor setzte ich mein Vertrauen in die Falschen und verlor dadurch meine Brüder Bran und Rickon." ,,Es ist nicht Eure Schuld." Ich sah das er mir bei diesen Worten wiedersprechen wollte und ich sah seine Trauer um seine Familie, die er verloren hatte. ,,Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, dass die welche Euch eigentlich treu sein müssten, so leicht davon zu überzeugen waren Euch zu verraten." sagte ich und legte legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. ,,Danke!" ,,Dafür müsst Ihr Euch nicht bedanken, Euer Majestät." antwortete ich ihm und begann meine Sachen wieder zusammen zupacken. ,,Kommt Ihr wieder, My Lady?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und als ich in seine blauen Augen sah begann mein Bauch zu kribbeln als wenn tausende Schmetterlinge darin herumflogen, unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. ,,Das werde ich! Und solange bleibt Ihr in Eurem Bett."

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte ich wie sonst auch. Ich sortierte meine Utensilien und versorgte noch ein paar Verletzungen, nur eine Sache, gesellte sich neu in meinen Tagesablauf. Der Gedanke an ein Paar gewisse blaue Augen. So verging die Zeit beinahe wie im Flug und es war schon wieder Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Während des Essens gesellten sich Lord Reet, Großjon Umber und einige Soldaten zu mir und erzählten mir einige lustige Geschichten, unter anderem wie der Großjon seine beiden Finger verlor. Es erstaunte mich wie dieser selbst darüber lachen konnte, doch ich hatte in der Zeit in der ich jetzt schon hier war, einiges über den rauen Charakter der Nordmänner mitbekommen, aber trotzdem waren sie gute und treue Männer. Als ich gerade fertig gegessen hatte, stand Grauwind auf einmal vor mir und warf mich wieder fast um. ,,Grauwind! Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei König Robb sein?" ,,Das ist er, My Lady." hörte ich Howland Reet sagen, der hinter mich sah. ,,Was?!" Abrupt drehte ich mich um und sah König Robb einige Meter von mir entfernt stehen, in eine schwarze Hose und ein graues Hemd gekleidet. ,,Bei allen Göttern!" entfuhr es mir. ,,Was um Himmels Willen tut Ihr hier, Euer Majestät? Solltet Ihr nicht in Eurem Bett liegen und Euch ausruhen?" fragte ich während ich vor ihm stehen blieb. ,,So hattet Ihr es mir aufgetragen bis Ihr wieder kommt, aber ich befürchte Euch zu sehr vermisst zu haben als das ich mich daran hätte halten können." sagte er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. ,,Und da dachtet Ihr Euch einfach nach draußen zu spazieren?!" Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an, während alle in unserer näheren Umgebung uns interessiert musterten. ,,Nun, frische Luft ist doch gesund. Ich dachte mir, ich könnte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen." antwortete er mit einem kecken Unterton. ,,Einen Spaziergang! Ich glaube nicht, Euer Majestät, dass das das richtige in Eurem Zustand ist." ,,Ich dachte außerdem, dass Ihr mich begleiten könntet, My Lady." sprach er weiter. ,,W...Wie bitte?!" ,,Es wäre uns beiden damit geholfen. Ihr könntet Euch davon überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht und ich würde Euch nicht weiter vermissen." sagte er chamant lächelnd. Eins musste man ihm ja lassen, argumentieren konnte er. ,,Nun gut, aber danach legt Ihr Euch sofort wieder hin und ich warne Euch, wenn ich Euch danach nochmal außerhalb Eures Bettes erwische." erklärte ich mich bereit, was sein Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ. 

Wir hatten uns über einen kleinen Trampelpfad vom Lager entfernt und kamen nun ans Ufer eines Sees. ,,Lord Reet erzählte mir, dass Ihr aus einer anderen Welt kommt." ,,Er erzählte mir auch, man würde sich erzählen, dass Ihr Euch des Nachts in einen riesigen Wolf verwandeln würdet." Darauf begann König Robb zu lachen. Das schönste Lachen das ich je gesehen hatte. ,,Damit ist dann wohl eher Grauwind gemeint." sagte er und zeigte auf seinen Schattenwolf, der einige Meter vor uns lief. ,,Er scheint Euch zu mögen. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die er so freudig begrüßt wie Euch." sprach er nachdenklich. ,,Dann sollte ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen." antwortete ich leise. ,,Also stimmt es?" ,,Was?" ,,Das Ihr aus einer anderen Welt kommt?" fragte er während er sich auf einem Baumstamm niederließ. ,,Ja." ,,Das ist unglaublich! Wie habt Ihr es geschafft hierher zu kommen?" ,,Ich...weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass mir auf einmal schwarz vor Augen wurde und dann bin ich diesem Wald wieder aufgewacht." antwortete ich und lies mich neben ihm nieder. ,,Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Euch nicht daran erinnern. Ihr müsst Euer Zuhause und Eure Familie schrecklich vermissen." ,,Es hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber eigentlich vermisse ich gar nichts. Mir tut nur meine kleine Schwester leid. Aleyna hat jetzt niemanden mehr zu dem sie kommen kann, wenn sie ein Problem hat oder einfach nur mal reden möchte." ,,Und Eure restliche Familie?" ,,Meine Großeltern sind die besten, wenn man sich an ihre besondere Art gewöhnt hat. Mein Vater redet die ganze Zeit nur über seine Probleme und motzt jeden an, der nicht ganz genau seiner Meinung ist, er ist eigentlich nur damit beschäftigt irgendwie alle Probleme zu lösen und schafft dabei neue. Und meine Mutter, sie ist die schlimmste von allen. Meine Schwester und ich nannten sie immer eine egoistische Furie. Sie redet den ganzen Tag ohne Pause, schreit immer rum wenn irgendwas nicht genauso gemacht wird wie sie sagt und gibt immer das Geld aus, das wir sowieso nicht haben, für meine Schwester und mich blieb wenn wir Glück hatten, gerade noch genug um manchmal etwas neues zum anziehen zu kaufen. Für mich ist Westeros schon jetzt mehr ein Zuhause als meine Heimat es jemals war" erzählte ich und bekam im nächsten Moment bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen. ,,Verzeiht, Euer Majestät, ich wollte Euch nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten." ,,Das tut Ihr nicht. Ihr müsst eine furchtbare Kindheit gehabt haben. Ich verspreche Euch ich werde alles dafür tun, dass Ihr von nun an ein schönes Leben haben werdet. Ihr seit eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau, ihr habt soviele Dinge durchstehen müssen und seit trotzdem so hilfsbereit und freundlich und scheut Euch nicht davor in einen eiskalten Fluss zu steigen um einen unbekannten Mann zu retten." sprach er. ,,Ich habe nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass der Verrat der Freys und Boltons und die rote Hochzeit doch etwas gutes hatte." sagte er wobei er aufstand und mich ansah. ,,Dadurch habe ich Euch kennengelernt und das ist das beste was mir je hätte passieren können." Er lächelte mich sanft an, seine blauen Augen strahlten regelrecht, während er mich langsam hoch in seine Arme zog und mich an sich drückte, was ich kurz darauf erwiderte.


End file.
